


Manip: “Men don’t fear swords, Wolfe. They fear monsters.”

by Kayryn



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Idek man..., Manip, Other, Werewolf, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 14:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12609176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayryn/pseuds/Kayryn
Summary: Berena AU manip that started one way and ended completely different. Vampire/werewolf theme.





	1. 8x10

**Author's Note:**

> Do not repost, use in edits, send to the cast etc. If you wish to use my manips for anything other than personal wallpapers or icons, please contact me first.


	2. wallpaper




End file.
